


陷入热恋

by ARIESDREAM1307



Category: zhangdejun - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 23:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17692916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARIESDREAM1307/pseuds/ARIESDREAM1307





	陷入热恋

林彦俊握住尤长靖的腰牢牢制在了床上，英气的眉毛上挑了几下，用狼一般的锐利目光向着对方逼近：“倒是你，尤总，刚刚除了五年前的伦敦地铁，还在想五年前的什么？”

尤长靖早就料到林彦俊会提起这事儿，他抬起双手，环住了林彦俊的脖颈，将对方的身体和自己靠的更加紧密，开口时，呼出来的热气尽数扑洒在林彦俊的耳廓上：“在想你啊，想十七岁的你。”

说完，唇瓣触及耳垂上小洞，下一秒就将对方的耳垂含进了湿热的嘴巴里。

“你那时候……好幼。”

心跳加速，全身的血液在这一瞬间燥热起来，林彦俊觉得自己的心理防线快要彻底崩塌了。  
他发誓，他要尤长靖留下来只是单纯想要对方陪他睡觉而已。

林彦俊眯了眯眼，想要开口说话，让自己保持清醒，却被尤长靖贴近的指尖堵住了嘴巴。

“嘘，你听。”

本就气氛旖旎的卧室在这一瞬间安静了下来。

心理僵持不下的林彦俊调动了自己的一切感官去听尤长靖想让他听到的东西。

果然，他听到了一墙之隔以外，女人高亢又黏腻的尖叫，还有床体微微晃动的吱哑声。

感觉到颈后一紧，林彦俊的脑袋差点朝着尤长靖的脸直接栽下去。

尤长靖手臂的收紧，让林彦俊回过了神。

“果然是战斗民族哦。”  
尤长靖咧着嘴狡黠的笑起来，露出了两颗洁白的小兔牙。

林彦俊一直在努力忍住欲望，他知道尤长靖在空中飞行了几近十小时，几乎是在酒店放下行李就直奔他的毕业典礼去了，他不忍心让尤长靖太过劳累。

林彦俊叹息了一声，抬手揉了揉尤长靖的脑袋顶，嘴巴里说了一句：“睡觉吧。”正想要从尤长靖的禁锢里退出来，却发现对方并不愿意就此撒手。

“林彦俊，你这个屋子隔音不行啊，我会睡不着。”

话音刚落，尤长靖从被子里抬起一条腿有意无意的蹭上了林彦俊下身还在沉睡的东西。

“你别动，不行，我怕你累。”  
林彦俊几乎是条件反射的隔着被子抓住了尤长靖作乱的膝盖，却在重新撞进尤长靖的双眸时，发现了对方眼底噙着一捧晶莹的眼泪。

“可是我好想好想你啊……林彦俊……两年没见……你知不知道我是怎么过来的……”

尤长靖眼眶发红，委委屈屈的哭腔让林彦俊心疼的要命。

进行了一番心理交战之后，林彦俊最终还是沉下了心，他阖了阖眸子，重新望向尤长靖的时候，满眼都盛满了浓重到化不开的欲望。

“我给你，什么都给你。”

 

这场性爱的开端就是一场疾风骤雨。

细密的吻铺天而来，尤长靖收紧臂膀，牢牢圈住身上人的脖颈，自觉地打开了齿关，激动万分地接纳着那根滚烫的舌头长驱直入。

唇舌交缠，唾液相融，一浪高过一浪，发出阵阵暧昧的水声。

林彦俊掀开柔软的被子伸了进去，宽大的手掌揉捏着白嫩滑腻的大腿逡巡向上，直到摸到根部时，林彦俊才恍然。

尤长靖在浴室洗澡的时候林彦俊在公共阳台接了一通工作电话，等到回到卧室，尤长靖已经躺上了床，下半身都掩盖在被子里，林彦俊并不知道尤长靖下面什么都没穿。

“早就准备好了？”

林彦俊恶趣味的捏了捏尤长靖下面那根还未苏醒的性器，嘴巴贴着尤长靖敞开门户的锁骨反复噬咬着，烙下一片红色印记。

“嗯……”  
尤长靖嘤咛着缩了缩身子，痒意从锁骨的位置一路蔓延至全身上下。

宽大的衣摆被撩起推高，两颗红缨暴露在空气中，林彦俊揉捏把玩着尤长靖雪白柔软的胸脯，吻还在继续向下。

“尤总……你的胸怎么变大了？是不是自己经常偷偷玩了？”

舌尖在粉嫩的乳粒周围划着圈，最后送进嘴里反复舔舐吸吮，直角肩却被冷不丁的遭到了软软的拳头冲击：“林彦俊！”

娇软的声音冲破林彦俊的耳膜，尤长靖整个人都羞红了脸。

整整两年没有性生活的尤长靖作为尝过那种滋味的正常成年人，当然会有难耐的时候。可这种时候也只能依靠想象，通过在脑海中想象林彦俊的样子，聊以自慰。

但这种事情，怎么能被戳穿……太没面子了……

 

尤长靖还来不及细想，下身的异样触觉却让他猛然一怔。

那个地方被柔软湿热所包裹，他感觉到有一根很滑很软的东西在自己的那根周围反复滑动，仿佛所有的触感细胞都涌向了那里，不断放大着感官，冲击着尤长靖的神经：“林……唔……”

和林彦俊同床共枕的那三年，尤长靖从来没有提过要对方做这样的事情，可现在，在他出神的时候，林彦俊却……

“不要……那里脏……”

尤长靖低下头看着埋在自己腿间卖力吞吐的少年，想要抬手把对方从自己身上拽起来，可是奈何全身都被那一处的感受弄得酥麻不已，就连手都完全使不上力气。

直到尤长靖指尖紧紧的攥着床单，被快感刺激到忍不住抬腰顶胯，直到他感觉到眼前发白，浓稠的白灼被林彦俊全数吞进了肚子里。

“唔……”

尤长靖难为情捂住自己的眼睛，林彦俊突然凑上前去，将他的手掰下来，和身下人难舍难分的交换了一个腥咸的吻。

“尤总，不脏。”

林彦俊捧着尤长靖的双颊，床头亮着微光的壁灯映照在两个的脸上，让林彦俊可以清清楚楚的看到尤长靖额角落下的汗珠，还有满眶因为刚刚的高潮而激动的生理泪水。

“你不要叫我‘尤总’了……我想听别的……”

尤长靖大口大口的喘着粗气，觉得林彦俊那一声称呼实在太过诡异。

林彦俊笑了笑，吻从尤长靖的嘴角顺着下颌线的形状抵达了对方耳边，咬了一口软软嫩嫩的耳垂。

“……宝宝。”

尤长靖抬起手攀上林彦俊的后肩，被这一声低沉如大提琴一般的诱惑嗓音惹得全身都在轻颤。

“宝宝……有个事情……”

林彦俊对着尤长靖脸贴着脸轻蹭。

“嗯……你说……”

“我这里……没有润滑剂。”

林彦俊感觉到自己拥着的身体有一瞬间紧绷。

“别害怕，我有办法。”

林彦俊轻吻上尤长靖的额心，突然从尤长靖的身上坐起了身子。

“你干嘛……”

对方的睡衣实在太滑了，尤长靖没能拉住，只能眼睁睁的看着林彦俊跳下了床。

昏暗的灯光下，全身赤裸的尤长靖看着站在卧室门口的林彦俊指了指正对面的白色墙壁。

“去隔壁借咯。”

 

尤长靖躺在床上就着被子把自己裹成了一个大粽子，他听见林彦俊走后不到几分钟，隔壁音调突然升高。

再然后……

林彦俊神清气爽地走进了卧室，还不忘把房门反锁几下，手里拿着一管润滑剂，脱下鞋一下跳上床，重新压在了尤长靖身上。

“全新未开封，上面还都是俄文，应该还不错。”

林彦俊拿着那管写着密密麻麻不明字体的润滑剂在尤长靖面前得意洋洋的晃了晃。

“不过就要麻烦宝宝再帮我……”  
林彦俊握着尤长靖的手探寻到了某个隐秘的地方，隔着布料他都能感觉到那个地方鼓起了一个大包。

“哪有这样……”

半路停下的……

尤长靖嘟囔了一句，却被林彦俊的一个吻堵了回去：“所以我一开始跟你讲不行你不听，宝宝，你真的也不乖了。”

尤长靖闻言，手伸进了林彦俊的内裤里，愤愤的握着那东西加重力度捏了一把。

“嘶——尤长靖！”  
林彦俊的脸黑了一度。

“怎么着……啊——！”

尤长靖还没来得及嘚瑟，身后突如其来的凉意和异物感差点让他咬到自己的舌头。

“要pk吗？我没在怕的。”

偏偏在尤长靖正要开口时，那根手指却在后穴反复抠挖起来，到嘴边的话转而变成了各种哼哼唧唧的嘤咛。

“嗯啊……林……彦俊……你太坏了……”

两年没有做过这种事情的尤长靖抓着林彦俊的后背一下一下的抠着，漂亮的五官纠结在了一起，试图缓解身后的异物感。

尤长靖却又感受到自己的前端又被柔软的掌心包裹住了，还有对方在自己耳边的循循善诱：“宝宝，放松……”

感觉到身后的松弛，林彦俊火速继续送进了两个手指，在体内停留了一会儿便开始学着性交的动作抽插起来。

“啊……嗯……”  
尤长靖的眼泪又被激起，林彦俊凑上前去，顺着眼泪的痕迹不断向上，轻柔的落在了尤长靖眼皮的那颗小痣上。

“……我可以了……你进来……”

豆大的汗珠濡湿了短发，尤长靖的前端在林彦俊的抚慰下又挺立起来，蹭上了对方的腹肌。

听到尤长靖的准许，林彦俊抽出了手指，把自己的睡裤和内裤一并褪下，将自己那根涨大到青紫的性器送进了对方的后穴里。

“呃嗯……”  
尤长靖一阵呜咽。

性器的插入似乎唤醒了身体的记忆，明明两年没有做了，林彦俊也没想到居然会这么顺利的整根没入。

“宝宝，你好棒，全都吃进去了。”

林彦俊埋在尤长靖的体内有立刻动起来，似乎是在感受着内壁吸附的感觉，尤长靖却被他的荤话刺激到了，难忍的痒意让他忍不住扭动着身躯想要更多：“唔……你动一动……”

“叫我什么？”  
林彦俊抬起手揉捏了一把尤长靖的胸脯。

“嗯……林彦俊……彦俊……啊——”

林彦俊将尤长靖的双腿掰的更开，环上了自己的腰际，挺腰直接将那根粗硬顶进了一个深度，惹来尤长靖全身的颤栗。

“舒服吗？”

尤长靖抓着林彦俊的肩膀，后背蹭着床单颠颠簸簸，被埋在自己身体里的那根不断挺动着的东西顶的说不出一句完整的话：“舒……嗯啊……舒服……”

林彦俊捞过尤长靖的腋窝，将人从床上抱坐起来，重新咬住尤长靖送到嘴边的乳粒，舌头抵着中间凹陷的小洞不断舔弄着，退出时，那两颗已经红肿的不成样子。

这样的姿势让体内的那根性器嵌入的更加深入，一不小心就能轻易顶到敏感点。

“啊——啊——”

成倍的快感不断攀升，尤长靖紧紧抱着在自己身体里胡作非为的男人，性器不断向上顶弄着，林彦俊每一下重重撵过敏感点时都能收获尤长靖的惊声尖叫。

尤长靖的声音完全要比隔壁那女人的声音动听多了，此时此刻林彦俊满脑子都是尤长靖娇软到骨子里的声线，让他的那根即使已经埋进了对方体内都还在不断涨大。

“不行了……林彦俊……”

这个人的东西为什么还在变大……

内壁被挤压到急剧收缩，尤长靖颤抖着身体，感受着体内一轮又一轮的滔天海啸，好像还能感受到对方的性器每一次插入时的轮廓和形状。

等到他攀附着林彦俊的肩膀感觉到自己高潮将近时，却被坏心的堵住了出口。

“唔——彦俊……我想……”

林彦俊的手指抵住了尤长靖的铃口，性器又一次在尤长靖体内停下来，让尤长靖卡在了一个关键点，下身被堵住的同时难受到爆炸。

林彦俊将双唇贴在尤长靖的嘴巴上反复厮磨：“宝宝，等我一起……好不好？”

尤长靖还来不及开口说话，就被红了眼的林彦俊重重一顶，直捣花心。

尤长靖全身上下都被操熟了，像颗熟透了的水蜜桃不断向外溢着汁水，他失神的抱着林彦俊，前端和后端夹击的快感让他跌入欲望的深渊，只能不断的尖叫。

反复律动抽插了十几下后，林彦俊松开了尤长靖被堵住的铃口，往最深处一顶，粘腻的精液射在了林彦俊的小腹上，感受到高热的内壁持续收缩紧咬，林彦俊精关失守，全数灌进了尤长靖的身体深处。

这一次射精持续了很久，林彦俊抱着身上人，重新躺倒在了床中央，两个人身上的汗水黏在了一起。

“林彦俊……亲亲我……”

脱了力的尤长靖慵懒的揉弄着林彦俊的短发，仰起粉红色的脸蛋凑过去求一个湿吻。

口腔温热，舌尖相对，尤长靖咬了咬对方的舌头，咯咯轻笑。

尤长靖闭着眼陶醉在爱人的亲吻之间，原本毫无情欲的吻在几遍深吻后变了味，感觉到自己体内那根半软的性器又开始涨大时，尤长靖缓缓睁开了眼皮，正对上林彦俊满含情欲的目光。

那清透的目光里，尤长靖清楚的看见了自己的倒影。

“我去厕所……”

尤长靖知道林彦俊是在担心自己太累，感觉到林彦俊正要拔出性器抽身下床，这一次抬起手好在没有扑空。

“不要走，彦俊……我要你……嗯……”

将林彦俊重新压向自己时，因为惯性的作用，埋在体内的性器又往前进了好几个深度，让尤长靖忍不住闷哼。

接着，尤长靖抬起白白软软的胳膊，抓着林彦俊的手，放在了自己平坦的小腹上。

“要你射进来……”

最后一根保留理智的弦被击垮，林彦俊将尤长靖稳稳抱进怀里，重新挺腰律动起来。

 

林彦俊直觉尤长靖的那句不要走里藏着很多含义，这两年自己身在英国已经够辛苦了，那他呢……  
他有没有好好照顾自己？会不会被人欺负？在那个领域习惯了没有？

他的爱人总是要强，从来不说自己有多难有多累。

彻夜交欢，两个人不知道变换了多少个姿势，连接的下半身一片泥泞，挺动的速度将润滑液混合着其他液体拍打成浓稠的白色泡沫。

尤长靖敞开身体躺在床上，承受着少年人一次次的猛烈进攻，他感觉到少年人在将温热的气息吐在自己耳边。

他抱着林彦俊的脖颈，靠近时，哑着嗓子，声线颤抖：“I'm also just a man……standing in front of a boy……asking him to love him.”

林彦俊小心翼翼的捧着尤长靖满是泪痕的脸，近乎虔诚的吻上了那双莹亮饱满的唇瓣。

“The boy said:'I love you'.”

白液涌进体内，林彦俊拥紧怀中人，舍不得退出。

“我再也不会走了，我会一直在你身边，陪你吃饭，陪你睡觉。”


End file.
